Lisa Wilbourn
Lisa Wilbourn (born Sarah Livsey), also known as Tattletale, is a member of the Undersiders. Personality Lisa can be perceived as being annoyingly knowledgeable and arrogant by those around her. She values her intelligence and perceives any threat to that as a challenge. She draws a large amount of entertainment from "messing" with people. She also uses this aspect of her personality to mess with people to get the target to reveal more about themselves through disrespectful actions and similar. At the heart she's a warm person, related to her guilt over her brother's suicide. This is also what led her to reaching out to Taylor when initially meeting her. She explicitly describes her role in the Undersiders as "Ops" (although she does a lot of intelligence work as well). She goes in the field rather than simply acting as mission control because, first, Bitch insisted that everyone fight when she originally joined the team, and second, firsthand observation enhances what she can do with her power. Lisa would normally have been heterosexual, but her power supplies turn-offs so fast that she can't be attracted to anyone for more than five minutes.If you stripped away Lisa's powers, she'd be straight. With them, she's basically like someone in Seinfeld, only she finds out that turn-off quirk in the first 30 seconds to five minutes ... the stuff keeps piling on, and it comes in fast enough that it cancels out the good. -Wildbow on Spacebattles She hated being alone, making sure she was around people even when she was homeless.She’d never been able to stand being isolated, had always had her family, with roommates, friends and fellow squatters living with her after she’d run away. Taylor, though, seemed to gravitate towards solitude. She pushed people away, and when it came down to the nitty-gritty, when their group had found out the details with the kidnapped girl, Taylor had left. Tattletale couldn’t imagine doing the same thing, and she had strong suspicions Taylor was closer to the others than she was. - Excerpt from Interlude 8 (Bonus) After seeing Lisa use her power to break someone, Taylor thinks that Lisa could have been a cult leader that would make Heartbreaker look amateurish. The fact that she did not try to do this is a testament to her moral character. Relationships Brian Lisa and Brian had a recurring argument over the fact that he lived separately to the team, leaving him nowhere to go when he was injured. Given that she can sometimes infer incorrect information with her power gen also takes to calling her a 'dumbass' on occasion.Insinuation 2.7Agitation 3.8 Taylor Lisa was aware that Taylor was a hero even before she met her, but pushed to recruit her regardless. Taylor reminded her of the brother she failed to save. Appearance Lisa In civilian guise Lisa is described as a pretty seventeen year-old girl with dark blonde hair, freckles, and "bottle-glass green" eyes.The girl beside him smiled, and brilliant green eyes settled on Cody, stark contrasts to her pale purple costume. ---Excerpt from interlude 23 She favors a more subdued or traditional style of dress, and makes a habit of having her hair tied back, knotted or hidden in a bun.Tattletale – Gifted with superhuman intuition, the ability to fill in gaps in her knowledge, Tattletale is a member of the Undersiders, their information specialist and one of their better tactical thinkers. Wears her blond hair straight, and has a lavender and black costume with a stylized eye on the chest. - Cast (spoiler free)Tattletale, Lisa Wilbourn (Also Sarah Livsey) – Controls central Downtown, though she doesn’t show much presence. Seventeen years old, Tattletale possesses enhanced intuition, with the ability to close gaps in her knowledge or draw natural conclusions from related areas of knowledge. This renders her a master at obtaining information, cracking encryption and playing head games with her enemies. Lisa (Tattletale’s civilian guise) favors a more subdued or traditional style of dress, and makes a habit of having her hair tied back, knotted or hidden in a bun. Described as fitting somewhere in the middle of the scale between average and pretty, Lisa has straight blond hair, a smattering of freckles across her nose and a perpetual vulpine grin. Tattletale wears a black mask around her eyes, covering her freckles and leaves her long blond hair down, in contrast to her civilian self. Wears a lavender and black costume with thick vertical and horizontal bars of black, with the emblem of a stylized eye on her chest. Sports a belt with a holstered gun. - Cast (in depth) Tattletale As Tattletale, she wears a skintight black-and-lavender outfit, with the emblem of a stylized eye on her chest,Gestation 1.5 a black domino maskShe had one of those vulpine grins that turned up at the corners. Behind her simple black domino style mask, her eyes were glittering with mischief. - Gestation 1.5 that hides her freckles and disguises the lines of her face, she usually wears her hair down. Sports a belt with a holstered gun later on, eventually using a laser pistol. After being attacked by Jack Slash she had major scarring ala a Glasgow Grin, severing facial muscles and damaging salivary glands. However, after Grue went through a second trigger event he used power copying to use Othala's ability to heal his teammates from the effects of Bonesaw's poisons. This also dealt with Tattletales scar, she was left with much fainter scars and no damage to the interior of her mouth.Tattletale still had faint scars at the corners of her mouth, regenerated by Brian after his second trigger event, but she’d mended almost to full. -Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 Abilities and Powers Lisa is best described as a short ranged clairvoyantAs there’s myriad types & conventions of, say, invincibility, there’s a number of subcategories and focuses of precognition or clairvoyance. Tattletale, for example, could theoretically be classified as a subtype of clairvoyance. So I’d recommend one not jump to any conclusions about what the thinkers out there could do to monitor the use of powers in relation to economic manipulation. That said, it’s noted in this chapter that precogs tend to be somewhat unreliable. I don’t think it would be too ridiculous a notion to imagine them working in small groups, supporting one another’s weaknesses and expanding on one another’s leads. All it takes is for one to notice an anomaly and then the others can expand on that. - comment by Wildbow on Interlude 14.y or better yet as a pericogwildbow: Tattletale isn’t a precog, but a pericog. Toast: “Pericognition:” the ability to know around things. I like that. She builds a framework of inference around the subject at hand, and her power fills in the gaps, working inward towards complete understanding. Except when she misses her target from the start and the circle forms in the wrong place, resulting in bad times for Lisa. -Wildbow comment on Cockroaches 28.5What does peri mean? having the ability to extrapolate an incredible wealth of inference from the smallest trace of data. She needs to have some information about the target to begin with, and her power fills in the gaps in her knowledge, allowing her to crack computer passwords, profile and cold read people around her, and make predictions about the most likely outcome of a given situation, among other things. She's very accurate, although not infallible. She has to consciously direct her power for what she focuses on, refocusing and starting again if she gets useless information.- Excerpt from Interlude 8 (Bonus) In the few instances where she makes mistakes, she messes up pretty big. She can become mentally overloaded if she tries to take in and analyze too much information all at once. Further overuse of her power leads to severe migraines, a common issue for many thinkers. It should be noted that although Lisa's ability allows her to extrapolate information, she finds extrapolating information about people very difficult. At one point she tells Skitter: "Reading people with my power is hard, reading into their motivations or emotions is harder"Tangle 6.2 although she seems to make up for this limitation eventually. Still her passenger drives her to try and reveal secrets.A Tattletale who's inclined to pick at people's issues says just the wrong thing. - Wildbow on SpaceBattles According to Glaistig Uaine Lisa hosts the "negotiator" shard.“Testing. Testing.” It was a young woman. “I’m here, Tattletale,” he spoke, letting his power alter his voice. ... “You’re talking to the negotiator,” Glaistig Uaine observed. Eidolon nodded. - Excerpt from Interlude 27 A minor sub talent that should be noted is that she has the ability to piss off any one. History Background Near the time that Sarah started high school, she noticed her older brother only spent time with her because it was his duty. She stopped accepting his attempts and they drifted apart. She began to resent him for acting like a brother than not being a real brother, being the popular kid, and being the favorite child. Eventually, Sarah started noticing something going on with Reggie. He got increasingly distant until he committed suicide. She mentioned that she had noticed something going on to her parents and they started blaming her for his death. To Sarah, it seemed like she was in a pressure cooker and that everyone knew that she had known something and hadn’t spoken up. She triggered in her sleep, dreaming about it, about a year and a half before the start of Worm.Tattletale is a year older than Taylor, 16. tested out to claim her GED. Counting backward, before 1.1, she had one year with the Undersiders, maybe four or so months living on/around the Boardwalk, and two months existing at home post-trigger. Triggered 1.5 years prior. - Private email conversation with Wildbow, archived with permission on Spacebattles. Her father caught on and started to use her power for the family's benefit. It became too much for Sarah and, eventually, she stole some of their money, ran away from home, and changed her name to "Lisa Wilbourn".Scourge 19.7 Later, Lisa traveled to Brockton Bay. She used her power to drain the accounts of several rich men while making sure she covered her tracks. She then went to a clothes store and inspected some clothing. She sent an employee running after telling her that her boyfriend could be cheating on her. She was then apprehended by a Boardwalk "Enforcer" who took her to a nearby alley where Coil called her and said that he would like to "buy" her services.Interlude 8 (Bonus) Lisa met with Grue, Bitch, and Regent at the Train-yards. She was told to get a costume by Grue after revealing she didn't have one before offering to serve as their contact. Bitch refused and told her that she would have to 'get her hands dirty' if she wanted an equal share. She agreed. Story Start Lisa arrived with the other Undersiders and got off Bitch's dog. When Grue asked what happened to Lung, she told him what insects Skitter had bit Lung and said that he wouldn't feel so good tomorrow. She then told them that Skitter was shy before alerting her teammates to the fact that someone was coming. She got back onto one of Bitch's dogs, asked Skitter her name, and then told her that she should get out of there before they left. Later, a 'Tt' left a message in the Connections section of the PHO message board for Skitter saying that she owed her a favor and would like to meet.Insinuation 2.3 When Skitter replied back, asking for proof of her identity, Lisa sent a reply a few minutes later and offered to meet with her.Insinuation 2.5 Lisa later went with Brian and Alec to meet Skitter. She made a bet with Alec on if Skitter would come in costume or not and won. Then, after Brian introduced himself, she did so as well before giving Skitter a lunchbox containing two thousand dollars. She said that Skitter could take it as a gift for saving them or the first installment in the monthly allowance as a member of the Undersiders. She then told Skitter what she had done to Lung before Brian stopped her.Insinuation 2.6 Once Skitter agreed to join the Undersiders, Lisa asked Brian what they were going to do. She suggested that they go to their place and, if Rachel was there, fill her in. She asked Skitter if she wanted to change in a normal alley before descending the fire escape. After Skitter came down and introduced herself as Taylor, Lisa pulled her into a one-armed hug before they left. When Taylor expressed that she was jealous of their place, she told her that it was her space too and then showed her the rooms. She suggested cleaning out the storage closet and turning it into a room for Taylor and groused about how Brian had ruined their nine hundred dollar couch by bleeding all over it. When Brian joked about her 'knowing everything', she said that she did and told Taylor about her power.Insinuation 2.7 Post-Leviathan Like all the Undersiders, Lisa took over a territory, and helped plot against Coil. She setup her territory in a shelter. Essentially hidden in plain sight, this allowed for better information gathering and a place for her mercenaries to operate. Tattletale assisted Skitter in locating a runaway that was part of the merchants. Post-Echidna With the removal of Coil she was effectively the power behind the throne that Skitter sat on. With the abdication of Skitter to join the Protectorate she would take her orders from Grue at least nominally. Sent a letter to her former boss and current friend while they were in prison. Survived being targeted by the Simurgh. Post-Timeskip Took care of Brockton bay. Welcomed Weaver when she came to visit. Provided ops support when fighting the The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand Tattletale aided the heroes as a "voice in their ear" during the Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand. She realized the source of superpowers just before Gold Morning. Quotes *(To Glory Girl): “Oh honey, now who’s being stupid? I’ve got the most powerful weapon of all... Information.” Fanart Gallery Civilian= Tattletalesketch.jpeg| Illustration by Drunkfu on deviantart |link=http://drunkfu.deviantart.com/art/Undersiders-worm-fanarts-310326994 Holocene_Sarah2.png| Illustration by Holocene from spacebattles tattletale_worm_by_linaleez edit 2.jpg| Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart |link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Tattletale-Worm-585662268 |-|Cape= Tattletale-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).jpg| Illustration by Drunkfu on deviantart |link=http://drunkfu.deviantart.com/art/Undersiders-worm-fanarts-310326994 tattletale_worm_by_linaleez edit 1.jpg| Illustration by LinaLinZ on deviantart |link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Tattletale-Worm-585662268 RW5I54ag.jpg|Fanart by monkeyjay on Reddit. Tattletale.jpg|Illustration by Kingdaume on tumblr M5reTpZ.png Tattletale speculating.png|Image by synapsekisses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:The Undersiders Category:Villains